Peter's Journey/Issue 11
The caravan continues to drive along in the darkness, Peter then flashes his lights at the RV signalling it the stop, so Jamie then stops the RV and the rest of them stop as well. They all get out and go over to the RV, Peter goes into the RV and turns on the light so that they can see everything, Scott and the other drivers do so as well. “What’s the plan?” asked Mark “I dunno” replied Peter “we lost Danny, Zara, Sophie and Jim” said Peter “That’s too many people gone” continued Peter, “we need to be more careful from now on, keep an eye on everyone!” said Ben, Sam walked over to Jean who was sitting inside the RV she just smiled at him showing that she was alright, so he just walked back outside “we’ve got enough food to last us a month only if we ration it out evenly” said Peter “what about tonight?” asked Scott “yeah, we can’t just sit out here tonight” added Sam “we won’t be, we’ll keep on moving” said Peter “but where!” asked Sam in a slightly louder voice “we’ll keep going East” replied Peter “head to a boat club” added Peter “what happens if it’s over run?” asked Scott “then I’m outta ideas” replied Peter, Scott looked at Peter with a sign of Hope, but Peter hadn’t a sign of hope on his face, he was tired and needed sleep, he had big back rings around his eyes, so did some of the others, Henry stood next to Jonny, “okay, let’s get going again” said Peter as he banged the RV’s bonnet, Peter got back onto his bike, he started up the engine and began to drive with the rest of them following him. They were driving for about seven miles until they came to a house with dimmed lighting in it, Peter stopped and drive the bike into the driveway, the others did so as well, everyone walked over to Peter “what is it?” asked Ben “look there’s lights inside” replied Peter, they looked over to the window to see glimmers of light between the boarded up windows. “hello” shouted Ross “keep your voice down” said Sarah “who’s there?” asked a man in a deep voice “we’re friendly” replied Peter “what do you want?” asked the man “a place to stay” replied Peter “that’s asking for a lot these days” said the man “please, we’ve just been attacked, we’re tired and just want a place for the night, we’ll leave in the morning” said Peter, the front door was then opened “you got food, and guns?” asked the man “yes, both” replied Peter “well come on in” said the man with joy, the group of survivors went into the house “names Rhys” said the man “Peter” replied Peter “guys, co e o down, we’ve got people!” shouted Rhys, then two girls around 16 years old came downstairs, followed by another guy aged about 15 and lastly a little girl aged 12 also came down. They all go into the living room, which had a four man sofa in it and three arm chairs “it’s good to see new people” said Rhys “thank you for letting us in” said Sarah “Rhys aren’t you going to introduce us?” asked one of the girls “oh, yes, sorry where are my manners” laughed Rhys “This is Michelle” said Rhys as he pointed to a girl around Ben’s height who had brown hair tied back in a pony tail, “Hi” said Michelle “and here we have Patrick” continued Rhys as he pointed to a man who was slightly more fat compared to the rest of them “alright” replied Patrick “and this here is little Patricia” said Rhys as he lifted up Patricia “she’s my little sister” he added “and lastly is Rachel” as he looked at the last tall girl who had short blond hair “hi, you can call me Ray for short” said Rachel. Peter then introduced their group. About an hour after they had just met they all have had their dinner, “so what’s your story then?” asked Ben “well at first it was just Ginny and I in the house then suddenly our parents just became these things, they tried to eat Ginny but I stabbed my dad in the eye with a kitchen knife, then I did the same with my mum, it was horrible, then all that stuff with the news about zombies walking the streets so I decided to call everyone in here now and told them to get over to my place now, so they did so, we then boarded up the windows, and put cloths over them, and we’ve been living here for about two months now” said a saddened Rhys “what about yourselves?” asked Michelle “well we first started out in the same type of area as you except there were 12 of us, then we left for the church and met up with the rest of them, we then left there after walkers got into the grounds to go to my school to get guns, there we meet up with Sam, Jim and Jean, after that we’ve been living up in the Mourns for about a week, until last night when our camp got attacked by about one hundred walkers, they just kept on coming, Jim, Danny, Zara and Sophie didn’t make it out though, then we left after that and came across you guys” said Peter “I’m tired” proclaimed Henry “I know” replied Peter “I don’t want those thing to come near us tonight” he said “I don’t think they know where we are Henry” replied Peter “I’m sorry to be so rude, but we’re really tired, is there anywhere that we could sleep?” asked Scott “you can take our rooms, we’ll sleep down here” said Rhys “no, that’s not fair, we’re happy to sleep in here” said Peter “no, we insist, you lot seem to have had a rough time, we’ll sleep in here for tonight” said Rhys, Peter’s group then all say goodnight and go up to the rooms. Peter, Jean, Jonny, Henry, Mark and Susan are all in the master bedroom, Scott, Garry, Ross and Adam are in another room, Sam, Michael, Shannon, Jamie and Kerry are in the next, Ben, Kathryn, Anna and Chris are in the last one. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issuees Category: Issues Category: Moodyrocks stories